1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments relate to a plasma display device and, more particularly, to a plasma display device having a reduced length flexible printed circuit (FPC).
2. Description of the Related Art
A plasma display device may include a plasma display panel (PDP) for displaying images, a chassis base for supporting the PDP, and printed circuit boards (PCBs) mounted on the chassis base. The PCBs may be electrically connected to the PDP via a FPC. The PDP may further include two glass substrates forming a discharge space therebetween.
One end of the FPC may be connected to a PCB, and the other end may be connected to the PDP to provide an electrical connection thereto. The plasma display device, however, may have the PDP, the chassis base, and the PCB sequentially arranged in a front to rear manner, with the FPC connecting the PDP to the PCB mounted on the chassis base. Thus, the chassis base is between the PDP and the PCB, causing the length of the FPC to be increased.